FAQ
= Frequently Asked Questions = TrinityDatabase (TDB) related FAQs What is TDB? TDB is a database for the Trinity MMORPG server. The server only comes with a basic schema to allow it to run. You have to use a database, such as TDB, populated with data, if you want to fully test the server. Where did TDB come from ? UDB started as a merge of MoDB and SDB data. From UDB came TDB, a fork to provide data for TrinityCore. How often do you update your database ? We try to release a big update pack once a month, and many smaller weekly updatepacks. What is "blizzlike" ? TDB is attempting to replicate the Blizzard world for World of Warcraft. The term "blizzlike" means that it is close enough to being a replication of what is on the official Blizzard servers. Why doesn't more of TDB work ? A couple of reasons: * Unless there is NO OTHER WAY and NEVER WILL BE, we refuse to put workarounds in the database. If the core doesn't support something yet, you can either use a different database, or live without that feature working. * It is a big world, we try to fix as many bugs as we can when they are reported, but sometimes we miss some. TrinityCore (TC) related FAQs Q: When is the repository going stable? The repository is undergoing heavy reconstruction, for latest stable release please check the latest stable tag. As for when is the stable tag moved: Soon...™ Q: I can't run the extractors on Windows-platforms, it just disappears when I click on it? Please understand that it is a -commandline- tool, not a GUI-tool. This means you need to use the commandline in Windows (start a "Command prompt" and work there), not just nilly-willy doubleclick everywhere. For information on how to "manouver" around in a commandprompt, seek out Google (we're not here to teach you about how to use a commandprompt). Q: Why don't you have AD.EXE and the other tools in the repository ? We decided to strip the precompiled binaries off from the repositories and let users compile it themselves from sourcecode instead. "AD.EXE" is deprecated and is currently called "MAPEXTRACTOR.EXE" (on Windows - on *NIX-platforms it is just called "mapextractor"). It will most probably change name again soon to reflect the real use of the tool itself. Q: Why can't we use older versions of the MAP- and DBC-extractors ? Do not use older versions of the tools, you'll get issues when starting up the core. See next question for further information. Q: I have issues with extracting VMAPs and MAPs and DBCs (and I've tried using older versions of the extractors - what is wrong? The old tools have been deprecated as we now use newer and more optimized methods for extracting/compiling the data required to generate the files that the server uses. We decided to do this to avoid issues with users having multiple setups, and to avoid having two sets of maps/vmaps/whatever when attempting to compare code/functionality between TrinityCore and other projects - at the moment the tools are called MAPEXTRACTOR, VMAP3EXTRACTOR and VMAP3ASSEMBLER (this will most probably change again though to reflect the real use of the tools themselves). Another note is that the tools requires a commandprompt (as mentioned earlier in this FAQ) Q: I'm missing the libraries for MySQL (mysql.lib) and can't seem to find them in the repository? The libraries have been removed from the sourcetree simply to avoid bloat. For more information refer to the installation guides matching your OS (Windows/Linux/Mac OSX). Q: I'm missing the libraries for OpenSSL (ssleya32.lib / libeay32.lib) and can't seem to find them in the repository? The libraries have been removed from the sourcetree simply to avoid bloat. For more information refer to the installation guides matching your OS (Windows/Linux/Mac OSX). Q: Why can't I compile on 32-bit and 64-bit systems? The core and extractors have been tested on 32-bit and 64-bit systems, and should work - use the bugtracker for issues with that, if any. Q: The Visual Studio solutions/project files don't exist/are broken - why? TrinityCore is using CMake to generate Visual Studio solutions files. For more information refer to the TrinityCore compile/installation guide for Windows.